Worst Kind of Waiting
by Written666
Summary: Miroku is dying from the Naraku's wasps' venom. Kagome and Inuyasha have gone for help, but Miroku is dying and fast. His last moemnts with Sango.
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Kind of Waiting**

A/N: This story was just a little something I wrote after me being pissed that Sango and Miroku don't EVER kiss or make out or something of similar nature. And, they love each other,, but Sango inflicts bodily harm on Miroku and Miroku flirts with other women. What gives?

Oh and if there are any mistakes in here concerning characters or story lines ect. my apologies. I havent seen ALL the episodes yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would have written an episode with some actual kissing/hugging/something of similar sentimental value in it.

-

"Miroku…"

…

"Miroku,"

…

"Mirkou?"

…

"MIROKU!!!"

Sango wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. She could feel his still warm body's life ebbing away. She couldn't believe he'd done it. The idiot. Why did he have to be so damned virtuous?

"Miroku," she murmured into his cloak, "Why'd you do it?" she felt the rough fabric against her cheek as she buried her face deeper into him, inhaling the scent that was purely his. Pheromones mixed with the smell of different herbs and spices. She'd never forget it.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt his heartbeat getting weaker and weaker…

"S…Sango…?"

Sango's eyes snapped open at his voice. She drew back and stared at him, his eyes struggling to stay open. Sweat beaded on is forehead and his jaw clenched in pain.

"Mirkou," Sango took awhile to find her voice, "Don't worry, it's going to be ok, Kagome will be back soon with the antidote,"

"No,"

No?

"Yes, she will," Sango's voice shook and her hands fisted in Mirkou's cloak, "She'll bring it here and you'll get better," tears blurred her vision.

"No," Mirkou gave a faint smile, though his eyes creased in pain, "I used too much this time,"

Sango's eyes widened in realization of what he'd just said. What did he mean he'd used too much? He NEVER used too much. He was always careful, he'd told her himself.

"The Wind Tunnel sucked in more than I can take," Miroku gave a small smile as he raised his hand and experimentally flexed it, wincing in agony is he did so. Sango snatched his hand and turned it towards her. Small cuts, like the ones you would receive from paper, spider webbed his right hand.

"I can feel the venom," Mirkou went on as Sango brushed her fingers over the cuts, making him sigh, "It's not long now,"

"We'll go to Master Moushin," Sango said quickly, "After you've had the antidote, we'll take you there, and he'll fix it," Mirkou felt something liquid cold on his palm and his eyes instinctively flickered to Sango;

She was crying.

"Please don't, Sango," Miroku gently pulled his hand out from her grasp, "I'm not worth the tears. You'll be fine without me," He looked away from her, wishing that he could walk, or at least crawl away from her. Being here with her only made it harder to let go.

"No, I won't," Sango's voice cracked with emotion, "I love you Miroku. I always will, even if it means I have to wait until the next life to be with you,"

Miroku turned his head back to Sango, the woman he had hoped to love. He smiled at her, and for a moment, some of the old charm and mischief danced across his eyes. Sango made an effort to smile and choked out some laughter.

"I have only loved one woman in my life," Miroku told her, his hand finding hers. Sango gently grasped his hand and brought it to her mouth, resting his hand against her lips. Miroku smiled and cupped her face with his hand, feeling her tears slide over his fingers.

"And I'm so glad," Sango closed her eyes, blinking away the tears, "So glad, that I could spend my last moments with her,"

A sob escaped Sango's lips and she bowed her head, every single second seeming to take an hour. As if they were stuck inside their own little time bubble.

"Miroku…"

"Yes, Sango?"

Sango lifted her head up and smiled at him, "Try not to flirt with any of the girls in your next life, will you?"

Miroku grinned. His vision blurring. He blinked it away, trying to burn the image of Sango above him, to his memory forever.

"Now Sango, you know I can't possibly promise you that,"

Sango laughed lightly, "Lecher,"

"Only for you,"

There was silence for a few moments. Sango subconsciously stroked the back of Miroku's hand with her fingers, sighing and staring up towards the ceiling.

"Please don't die," she said.

"Sango, the god's have chosen my fate,"

"Fate's got nothing to do with it,"

"Are you being blasphemous, Sango?"

"Of course not,"

"I think you are,"

"What would you know about it, monk?"

"Precisely that. I am a Monk,"

"A perverted one,"

"There is nothing wring with enjoying the small pleasures in life, Sango," he hesitated for a moment, "I want you to remember that,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…I wouldn't…Blame you…Or begrudge you for…For…Being with…Another man,"

"When I said I'd wait for you, I meant it,"

"And I mean this, Sango," Miroku said, grasping Sango's hand a little tighter, "I want you to be happy,"

"I would be happy, knowing that when I die, there'll be someone waiting for me on the other side,"

Miroku sighed, his vision blurring again. It was almost time.

"I'm sorry Sango," Sango's head snapped up, just as Miroku's eyes begin to drift close, "I love yo-"

Sango didn't let him finish, impulsively leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his. His eyes snapped open for a second, taking in Sango's spontaneous actions, then drifted shut again, loosing himself to her, for the first and last time.

His lips were soft and gentle, but if they were usually like that or not, Sango couldn't say. She'd never kissed the lips of a dying man. When she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, pressing weakly down on her, she almost cried.

Sango's lips were desperate and full of despair, Miroku thought vaguely as he tangled his hand in her hair, grasping her other hand as he did so.

_I wish…_He struggled to form a coherent thought_…I wish that...This kiss could have been under better circumstances. I love you Sango._

"Thank you, Sango," Miroku said breaking the kiss for a moment, his voice slurring slightly, "I couldn't have asked for a better last moment,"

He pulled her face down to his again, before she had a chance to respond.

Sango felt Miroku's left hand go slack first. The hand that had been tangled in her hair, fell away and slid to the floor to rest at her side. Next was his lips, that had been so passionate and full of hunger before, slowly stop responding, and fell away.

The last thing that she felt was his right hand, the one she had been holding all the time, struggle to keep holding her hand, but eventually slackening.

Sango stayed like that with Miroku, until morning.

-

A/N: I'm thinking of posting the rest of the story, which wouldn't fir on here, but that's only if the audience likes it Big smile REVIEWS!!!

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am such a newbie...It took me AGES to figure out how to post a new chapter, and even now I'm not sure if it worked! Stupid non technological mind...I'll kill it!**

**Oh, by the way...I herebye apologise for crappy use of language. 'Pheremones' was a too idiotic sounding word and I beg forgiveness. I only re read it the other day and realised how crappy it sounded. Ugh. God kill me and my non technological mind.**

**-**

"Die Sango!"

Sango felt the demon's clawed hand slash through her chest, as she had anticipated it would. Her past had finally caught up with her and some vengeful demon, that she couldn't even remember, had attacked her, claiming that she slaughtered her family of bear demons.

Sango had to admit, she probably had, and taken deep pleasure in it. She still didn't care though, still didn't feel remorse.

Sango watched as her fresh wound spurted out blood from her chest. Pain ripped across her body, but she ignored it. She'd been getting lazy the past couple of weeks. She didn't know why, but she figured it had something to do with the fact she was alone, most of the time and she really didn't have anyone to tell her she needed a rest. She wasn't afraid of the death she sensed awaiting her though.

Sango landed on her feet and flipped backwards, raising the Hiraikot behind her head and throwing it, with all her strength;

"Hiraikot!!" she yelled and let it fly. The bear demon was fast and agile, but it didn't move fast enough. The first round missed it by inches, so naturally, when the Hiraikot came back, it severed the demons head off. Sango caught the Hiraikot easily and glared at the defeated demon.

"Fat, old and out of practice," Sango told the bear demon's severed head, taking pleasure in seeing the flecks of blood stain it's grey coat. She gritted her teeth as she dully realized that her wound was throbbing painfully.

"Lady Exterminator!" One of the villagers cried out, "Lady Exterminator, you are badly hurt!!"

_No shit, Sherlock_, Sango indulged in one of Kagome's 21st century sayings. She had no idea who Sherlock was, but the saying fit the situation. She touched her chest, which was now searing with pain, and winced when her hand came away red.

She'd been on the road for nearly six years now. Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome had eventually defeated Naraku, after Miroku died. They had buried him with his father. Master Mushin had died a year prior to Miroku's death, and was also buried at the temple.

For a few months, after Naraku had been defeated, she had tagged along with Inuyasha and Kagome, searching for the Shikon jewel shards. But the novelty of hunting them down with Inuyasha and Kagome had worn off, and she had eventually returned to Miroku's grave, where she lived in the temple for a year. After much soul searching, she became Lady Exterminator again.

She still saw Kagome and Inuyasha often. They had one child now and Kagome was expecting another in June. The child was fully human, but had somehow inherited some kind of supernatural strength.

She'd been wandering the roads, searching for villages that had demon problems for six years. Long time to be wandering on her own, but she knew she wasn't completely alone. Not ever. She knew Miroku was watching over her. But she did grown lonely, without human company. Kirara had grown old, too old to fight and Sango wanted to wander alone anyway.

Now it was the end of the line. She knew it was time for her to die and she wasn't afraid.

"I want you to be happy,"

"I would be happy, knowing that when I die, there'll be someone waiting for me on the other side,"

Sango smiled at the memory.

"Lady Exterminator," A village man bent down beside her and checked her wound, "Please, allow me," he made to carry her, but Sango pushed his hands away.

"No," Sango chuckled a little, amazed at how much she sounded like Miroku, "No, I will die tonight, there is nothing you can do to change that. The gods have chosen my fate,"

The village man looked confused for a second, but then nodded and started to walk away. Then Sango remembered;

"Wait!"

She inclined her head in the villagers direction and saw him stop and turn;

"Yes, my lady?"

"There is one thing you can do for me,"

"You only have to name it," the villager replied generously.

Sango nodded, every word she spoke ripped through her chest;

"I want my body to be buried at Master Mushin's temple," she told him, smiling slightly, "Next to the most recent grave,"

The villager nodded, acknowledging the exterminators last wish, "Is that all, my Lady Exterminator?"

Sango's head snapped up. She almost forgot;

"My Hiraikot," she said, nodding her head to her overly large boomerang, "Is to be sent back to my home town, The Exterminators Village," Sango bowed her head, "And buried next to the three graves second from the right,"

The villager, again, nodded to show he understood. This strange lady that slayed demons and left behind her, a trail of death and destruction, had done their village a great favor. She had treated each and every person she met with utmost respect, and didn't ask questions as to what social status they were. Not only that, but she had slain the demon, with only a meager price of food and a bed to sleep in.

"And," Sango felt herself slipping away, "I want you to leave me, for now,"

Now this was a strange request, the villager thought to himself. Why on earth, did this woman wish to die alone?

"Notify Inuyasha the Half Demon and the Priestess, Kagome about my death," Sango went on, "Tell them, I have no regrets,"

"Inuyasha and Kagome?" The villager hadn't known about her association with such characters. Both were famous for defeating Naraku years ago, with the help of an embittered woman…This couldn't be her could it?

"Thank you," Sango let her wound go, and let the blood flow freely down her chest, "For showing me such kindness. I bid you to leave now,"

"I shall come back when the moon is high," the villager shaded his eyes with his hand, "Your wishes shall be carried out immediately,"

Sango didn't hear though. She was staring ahead of her. She dropped to her stomach, her fists clenching at the dirt.

"Miroku…"

Miroku smiled, the afternoon light bathing him in a heavenly night. He still had those purple robes and his staff. His hair was still the same. The right hand was still trapped in the white beads and purple cloth. But most of all, Sango remembered his smile. He reached out towards her.

"Miroku," Sango reached out, to take his hand, "I've been waiting so long,"

Miroku's eyes smiled at her and Sango's dying heart filled with light. He still loved her.

"I'm happy, Miroku," Sango smiled, "I'm so so happy,"

Miroku's hand gently took Sango's and together they ascended into the light.

-

There! Know it's kinda corny (Ok maybe it's like…Corn Salad!) and it's probably been done before but…What the hell, least I gave it a go, yeah? Flames are welcome, as long as they have a purpose and constructive criticisms. Of course, if it REALLY sucks, don't hesitate to tell me so.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
